What lies ahead
by fanfictionlover211
Summary: Courtney davenport has been missing for four years since she was thirteen now she is eighteen.whats happens when age finds out he father is remarried and she has a step brother and mom and they replaced her read the story to find out
1. Chapter 1

What lies ahead  
Disclaimer: I don't own lab rats only my character and other ocs  
Chapter 1  
My pov  
I was at my dads house in mission creek when I got kidnapped I was thirteen at the time and I'm Courtney davenport and my best friend Bree, older brother Adam and my boyfriend chase epically my dad have been trying to get me back for four years so I'm seventeen now from my evil uncle Douglas and my cousin Marcus they locked me in a lab at the top of a mountain which is starting to collapse on me so I'm scared.  
"Hey court here is your cheese and mushroom omelette with fresh orange just the way you like it" said the person in charged and gave it to me  
"Thx" i said then started to eat my breakfast and he locked the door  
"Can I come in"said Marcus who rapes and abuses me acting nice  
"Ok" I told him and let him in because he used the key his dad gave him and I ran from him and sat on my bed in fear  
"I'm not going to hurt you today since I'm being nice and have someone who makes me not cold hearted" he told me  
"How do I know your not lying to me" I asked him  
"Would I just hug you and kiss your cheek" he asked me then did them  
"You do it always before you rape or abuse me" I told him  
"I'm sorry that I do that but its different now ok" he told me then kissed my cheek then left and I herd my nickname that chase gave me  
"Juliet" said the voice  
"Who is there" I asked frightened  
"Don't be frightened its me your boy genius" said the voice and removed his hood and it was my chase  
"Chase what are you doing here" I asked him in a whisper and hugged him  
"Rescuing you everyone else is in the helicopter and your dad is remarried and you will meet her and her step son in there he told me as he pointed to the helicopter outside my balcony and we headed towards the helicopter and we got in and I hugged Bree when I saw her then my brother Adam  
"I'm so happy to see you guys" I told them and I saw a women and boy that looks thirteen or fourteen as well  
"Daddy who are they" I asked my dad I asked him quietly  
"Thats Tasha and Leo your new step mom and step brother" he told me  
"For how long have they been part of the family" I asked still whispering  
"Three years but they didn't replace you"he told me  
"I hope not if they did ur in trouble" I told him  
We got home and I saw that they did replace me and I started to cry  
"Sweetie I'm sorry I had to lie to you" said my dad  
"When did this happen" I asked him very hurt  
"A year ago because we gave up but chase didn't" he told me  
"How could u do this to your own daughter" I asked him angrily  
"I'm sorry I truly am" he told me  
"No your not you replaced me and I fell for it so I'm leaving and u can't stop me" I told him then used my super speed to get away and I ended up in Florida  
End of chapter  
I hope u enjoyed my new lab rats story  
-Courtney


	2. Chapter 2

What lies ahead  
Thx for liking it my idea partner teenbeachgirl194 and guest  
Leo -What's taking so long  
Hold on dude I'm thanking my idea partner and a guest user so u can do the disclaimer for me.  
211(Courtney) doesn't own lab rats only her characters or any anything else you don't recognize  
Now onto the chapter  
Chapter 2- all our faults  
Chases pov  
It's been three days since we saw my gf but we been searching all for her and we found her using her tracker at last and she is in Florida  
"What is she doing in Florida" her dad shouting  
"Relax court is just fine" I told him  
"Oh no it turned purple" he told us  
"What does purple mean" Leo asked us  
"Are you still here while we are dealing with a family emergency" he asked Leo  
"What does it mean" Leo asked us again  
"It means Marcus made courts other personality Valerie come out and is not a very kind soul like your step sister" told his step son  
"How come Marcus made this Valerie come out" he asked mr. Davenport  
"She is Marcus's evil sister that is extremely dangerous they put her into your step sister when she was seven"I told Leo  
"What happened to Valerie" he asked us  
"She was Courtney and Adam's bionic cousin and she died on a mission and Marcus and their uncle was depressed so they put Valerie in Courtney as a multi personality when she and court were both seven and now ten years later Valerie is apart of my best friend and her eyes are dark brown and darker because she is more dangerous then spike but they stay the same because he is only chases commando app and they will not stop until they get her back Into her original body"Bree told him  
"I have a plan that evolves a certain app"Leo said and they all looked at me  
"Oh no I'm not turning into spike I faced her before and she is extremely dangerous" I told him  
"Chase you need to if u want to rescue my sister Adam told meand we stared at him  
"What I want my sister back" he told us  
"I thought you hated your sister hated each other since you were thirteen and she was twelve when u burnt her dance studio with your heat vision" his and my girlfriends dad told and asked him  
"It's sibling rivalry it's what siblings do like u and uncle Douglas have still have and Bree and chase have"he told his dad and us  
"Well you have a point adam but chase you need to rescue her said to adam then me  
"Why can't Bree do it since she is court's best friend" I asked so selfish and I regretted it just now  
"Fine you and Bree and both go and if Val is too powerful for her then ur plan b" he told me  
"Fine only because of my gf" I told them  
"Good now you two go suit up and chase since your rescuing your main mission leader u can be leader this time" he told both of us then just me  
"You got it" I told him since I'm glad I'm the mission leader this mission since our main leader is my gf since she has all of our abilities combined plus her own as well  
"We arrived to where Valerie was thx to Bree's super speed  
"Hey chasey" Valerie said to me  
"Val you know I'm taken by your cousin"I told her  
"Ya my perfect lovable cousin Courtney that makes me want to puke" she said negative  
"Why do u hate her so much"Bree asked her  
"Because she has everything while I'm just stuck in here with no body of my own" she told us  
"Plz your uncle can put u back I to your body" I told her  
"Fine but then after Courtney will be regular self with every abilities you guy have together and mine and hers" she told us and her eyes turned regular chocolate brown that made me melt  
"Chase what are you doing lets go"my sister told me that's right Bree is my sister and is with Adam and I'm dating his sister so we left and brought Valerie to  
"What is she doing here" he asked us  
"Uncle Donald I want my body back because being stuck in Courtney is torture for me" she told him  
"Fine since your my niece" he told her  
And her eyes turned not evil but kind chocolate brown which made me melt and stop thinking about Courtney  
"Chase snap out of it" said Valerie all caring  
"Val when did u grow kind" I asked her  
"It's court for the moment until my dad starts the surgery" my gf told me  
"I'm guessing your mad at me" I asked her  
"Oh big time" she told me then Valerie came back  
2hours later  
My pov  
I woke up and I saw Valerie with her used to be chocolate brown eyes that always make chase melts I grew angry  
"Hey court"said my dad  
"Dad"I said happily and hugged him when I got up  
"Welcome back sis" said Adam hugging me  
"Thx Adam I'm happy to see you"I told him still hugging him  
I saw chase and Bree but I hugged Bree and not my bf  
"I missed you court"said Bree and she hugged me back  
"Don't I get a hug Juliet" chase asked me  
"Not after u got distracted by Valerie"I told him coldly  
"Valerie can u tell your cousin that I'm sorry" he asked my cousin  
"Look court he is extremely sorry I read his mind and I'm guessing you did too" she told me  
"Fine I forgive u chase" I told him then Stephanie my dad's lab assistant came in  
"What the hell happened and court your finally back"she said then told and hugged me tightly  
"Hey steph great to see you" I told her  
"Steph" Valerie said  
"Val" steph said and hugged her  
"It's great to see you babe" she told steph  
"Yep it sure is gf" she told my cousin  
"Are u two a couple"my dad asked them  
"Yep for almost three years"steph said and they held hands  
"Did you know"my dad asked me  
"Yep because when steph was near Valerie would be out and I would see the whole thing and she grew into a nice person and her eyes were regular chocolate brown" I told them  
"Wow that's incredible"Leo said  
"Thx Leo" said Valerie  
"You know who I am" he asked her  
"Course your my new cousin" she told him  
"I like you" he said then hugged her  
"Me too"she told him  
"Me too" I said using my vocal imitation  
"Oh my you have Bree's vocal imitation"said my dad  
"Yep since I was thirteen" I told him  
"Wow incredible as well" said Leo and hugged me  
"Ok that's enough we have to bring Val to my brother and Marcus" my dad told us all  
Val's pov  
We headed to see my brother and dad I really missed them and we got there with and I saw my brother and dad  
"Val is that you?"my brother asked me  
"Yes Marcus it's really me"I told him and we hugged then our dad saw us and was shocked  
"Omg my little girl is back" my dad said and we got into a group hug with us three  
"Yep it's really me daddy"I told him  
"Hey sis how is Stephanie?"he asked me and I read his mind and she was the one that made him not so cold like his usual self  
"Back off my girl"I told him coldly  
"Ok fine have your girl but we will compete for her on Friday and you will lose"he told me then left  
End of chapter I hope you liked it sorry it's been awhile but I've been so busy with getting ready for Christmas and I got a small laptop for Christmas so I've been busy typing my own one direction fanfiction and sending it to my friend so I promise I won't wait to long to start and finish the next chapter but don't hate me because I have a busy life too  
-Courtney


End file.
